US 2004/0091248 A1 discloses an apparatus for recording a video signal into a recording medium. The apparatus comprises a decoder for decoding a stream signal to the output of the video signal and a scaler unit for changing the display scale of the video signal from the decoder in response to a desired size of a thumbnail picture.
FIG. 16 shows a block diagram of a video processing device according to the HDTV standard according to the prior art. The input video signal is captured by a video capturing unit VIP and is buffered in the memory MEM (preferably a unified memory). The video processing device comprises a spatial noise reduction unit SNR, a temporal noise reduction unit TNR, a de-interlacing unit DEI, a first H- & V-scaling unit HVS1. The main video flow will read the video signal as stored in the memory MEM and will perform a spatial and/or temporal noise reduction in the spatial noise reduction unit SNR and the temporal noise reduction unit TNR. Thereafter, a de-interlacing, preferably up to four fields, (i.e. four buffers nxt, crt, pre, pre-pre are used for the next, the current, the previous and the pre-previous frame, respectively), will be performed by the de-interlacing unit DEI and a first H & V scaling (horizontal and vertical) is performed by the HV scaler HVS1. In order to provide a secondary output, a secondary flow of a video data is required. Video data buffered in the buffer nxt in the memory MEM is extracted or read and a H- & V-scaling is performed by a second H- and V-scaler HVS2 and a re-interlacing is performed if required. Thereafter, the video flow continues to the composition pipe CPIPEM for the monitor out.
However, within such a video data processing device the required memory bandwidth of such a secondary downscaled video output will still be significant.